Undead Magic Tower
The Magic Tower contains two types of researchable spells: Castle Spells and Hero Spells. *Castle Spells are passive and work the moment the spell is done being researched. *Hero Spells must be equipped on the Hero in order to function. Some are active while the Hero is appointed Castellan, and some must be activated during combat. Upgrades ! rowspan="2" style="width: 45px;"|Level ! colspan="5"|Resources needed to upgrade ! rowspan="2" style="width: 50px;"|Time (hh:mm:ss) ! rowspan="2" style="width: 50px;"|Fame ! rowspan="2"|Requirements |- ! style="width: 50px;"|Lumber ! style="width: 50px;"|Ore ! style="width: 50px;"|Sulfur ! style="width: 50px;"|Crystal ! style="width: 50px;"|Gold |- |1 |21 |25 |18 |15 |231 |00:06:07 |8 |Townhall lvl 2 |- |2 |42 |51 |39 |32 |462 |00:18:22 |16 |Townhall lvl 3 |- |3 |139 |169 |127 |104 |1540 |00:55:04 |53 |Townhall lvl 4 |- |4 |416 |508 |381 |312 |4620 |02:33:00 |161 |Townhall lvl 4 |- |5 |970 |1186 |889 |728 |10780 |05:34:38 |377 |Townhall lvl 5 |- |6 |1663 |2033 |1525 |1247 |18480 |08:44:01 |646 |Townhall lvl 5 |- |7 |2426 |2965 |2224 |1820 |26950 |12:35:09 |943 |Townhall lvl 6 |- |8 |3236 |4066 |3049 |2495 |36960 |17:09:02 |1293 |Townhall lvl 6 |- |9 |4366 |5336 |4003 |3275 |48510 |22:24:24 |1697 |Townhall lvl 7 |- |10 |5544 |6776 |5082 |4158 |61600 |30:36:00 |2156 |Townhall lvl 8 |} Spells Castle Spells The following spells are passive/static abilities that can be learned through research in Magic Tower under the "Castle Spells" tab. Once researched, Castle Spells are always active. !Spell !Effect |- |Forestry Skill |Base lumber output increases by 20 and total output increases by 5% per level. |- |Mining Skill |Base ore output increases by 20 and total output increases by 5% per level. |- |Refining Skill |Base sulfur output increases by 10 and total output increases by 5% per level. |- |Polishing Skill |Base crystal output increases by 10 and total output increases by 5% per level. |- |Storing Skill |Max. resource storage increases by 5% per level. |- |Construction Efficiency |Decreases building time by 3% per level. |- |Manufacturing Skill |Gold requirement for unit recruitment decreases by 2% per level. |- |Scouting Skill |The better your scouts, the better your Intel will be. |- |Bootcamp |Recruiting time decreases by 2% per level. |} Hero Spells The following Spells can be learned through research in the Magic Tower under the "Hero Spells" tab. Once researched, Hero Spells must either be equipped on a Combat Hero or a Castellan. Spells equipped to the Castellen become passive abilities. Combat Spells must be activated in combat. !Spell !width="420"|Information !Type |- |Curse |Attack of all enemy units decreases by 1% per level. | style="text-align: center;"|Combat |- |Necromancy |Defense of all enemy units decreases by 2% per level. | style="text-align: center;"|Combat |- |Soul Boost |Max. HP of all soldiers increases by 1% per level. | style="text-align: center;"|Combat |- |Awaken |Experience rewarded to Heroes from combat increases by 1% per level. | style="text-align: center;"|Passive combat |- |Enslave Souls |Max. range of melee units increases by 1.5% per level. | style="text-align: center;"|Combat |- |Intensive Training |Recruitment time decreases by 2% per level. | style="text-align: center;"|Castellan |- |Soul Migration |Movement speed of transport units increases by 3% per level. | style="text-align: center;"|Castellan |- |Financing Ability |Castle gold output increases by 3% per level. | style="text-align: center;"|Castellan |- |Reincarnation |Healing time for wounded units decreases by 2%* per level. A defending Hero is required to use this skill. | style="text-align: center;"|Castellan |} Prior to the Babel Expansion, this was 1% per level. Category:Undead Category:Building